The True Story of Little Red Riding Hood
by Fire Magus
Summary: Little Red Riding Hood from the wolf's point of view, for a change! Inspired by Jon Scieszka's True Story of the Three Little Pigs. One shot, humourous. Read and review!


**Hey all. This is my first fanfiction post... and I didn't even write this story recently. I'm in grade 10 and I wrote this story way back when I was in grade 4. I thought it was kinda cute so I decided to post it. It's short. I'd be pleased if you left a review! Thanks.**

The True Story of Little Red Riding Hood

Everybody knows the story of Little Red Riding Hood. Or at least they think they do. But I'll let you in on a little secret. Nobody knows the real story, because nobody has ever heard my side of the story.

Let me introduce myself. I'm William Alexander Wolf. I live in some woods, the name is not of your concern. Everyone thinks I'm a big, bad wolf. Hah! Have no respect. Not my fault I eat humans.

One hot summer day I was leaning against a tree. It was shady under it. Then suddenly I saw a girl in a red hood come skipping down the path picking flowers and singing, "Toodle doo."

"Hello," I said to her, stepping onto the path.

She stopped skipping. "Mama said I'm not allowed to talk to strangers. Because they can eat me. But you can't because I'm not going to talk to you and be off to my grandma's house who _doesn't_ eat people."

Hmph. She's some dumb girl. She said she wasn't going to talk to me. Well what did she just do? Talked to me. But I wanted to go see this grandma who doesn't eat people. So I got her to tell me where her grandma lives, and raced down the path.

A few minutes later I came to a comfy little cottage house. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" said a squeaky voice.

I had to speak in a girl voice like that red-hooded girlie or else her old granny might not let me in.

"Your grandaughter," I squeaked back.

"Which one?" she asked.

I didn't know the name of the red-hooded girl, so I said, "The one in the red hood."

"Oh! Come in, come in dear!" old granny exclaimed.

I pushed open the door and stared at the old woman lying in bed. She stared back.

"Gerrout of here!" she yelled at me.

Then she climbed out of bed and grabbed a broom. "Shoo!" she said. "Shoo!" What does she think I am? A fly?

I stood with my mouth hanging open. She must have had poor eyesight, 'cause she jumped straight into my mouth. I gulped without thinking, and poor granny was down in my stomach.

Did I said poor granny? Uh-uh. Poor _me_! She was old and skinny, and I believe stuffed with medicine. She was the worst dinner in history, you know. Oh, gross.

By the way, you can see that I didn't gulp up granny. She walked into my mouth. So there!

In the distance I heard a "Toodle doo!" That girl! I ran to the drawer in the one-roomed cottage house. I pulled out a nightgown and night cap and jumped into the bed. Just in the nick of time.

Knock knock knock!

"Come iiinnnn," I said in a sing-song voice.

The door burst open and that girl came running in.

"Granny! Granny! Look what I brought for you! Cookies, cake, cheese, bread, wine, and pie."

I jumped out of bed and rushed towards the girl, eating her in one gulp. But for two reasons: she could tell the police I ate her grandmother, and I had to get that yucky medicine taste out of my mouth. Bread and wine and human foods are of my distaste.

Now, in all the Little Red Riding Hood stories you've read, someone cuts open my stomach and out walk granny and Little Red Riding Hood. But that's impossible, even though this is a fairy tale. So the old woman and the young delicious girl were gone forever. Well, not really. Then they were in the t-o-I-l-e-t, and then who knows where? Sorry 'bout that.

But I soon was caught and put in jail, where I met my brother wolf, Al. (His real name is Alexander T. Wolf). He's the guy who ate the three little pigs, all because of a sneeze and a cup of sugar. Poor guy, still hasn't gotten a cup of sugar for our dear old granny's birthday cake.

"Sorry I didn't bring a cup of sugar, Al," I said once while in jail. Ah, well. That's life. And there you have it folks,

The True Story of Little Red Riding Hood.

**-Nabila )**


End file.
